Field Trip at the Museum
by Historia70
Summary: A trip to the museum for Dib ends up with him avoiding Tak for just so long. This is for you DATR lovers out there. I normally do a lot of ZAGR stuff with a little of them mixed in. This is mostly Dib and Tak. Slight mention of Zim and Gaz. Warning: It does get mature


**I mostly do ZAGR stuff with a little of the DATR in between. I thought I would do a one shot of them at least with more of them being the focus this time around. **

**Yeah there is some naughtiness in here. ;)**

* * *

><p>He caught her sneering at yet another display in front of her. All she ever did was sneer and look on in disgust. She never smiled. Hardly did much but just sneer and glare. At least Zim had different looks on his face when glancing at things. It was sad to see that she was a bit one dimensional in this when he felt she was so much smarter than Zim. Not wishing to get into any type of conversation with her on why she was like this, Dib merely went ahead to study all the other extinct species. He wanted to at least have a decent time away from school, even if it was a field trip. Dib would occasionally have Gretchen or Zita rub up near him to chat happily with him. While Gretchen was way too clingy. Zita was way too gossipy. They both were all right to be around for a little bit compared to Miss Grumpy Pants who was now staring at the beetle display in sneering contempt.<p>

"Does she ever, like, talk to anyone else?" Zita wondered before nudging Dib. "She once talked to you a long time ago. Do you guys still talk?"

"No and I don't know if she does talk to anyone else." Dib really hoped his nonchalant attitude would make them quit talking because he sensed some gossip about to happen.

Zita didn't stop though. When did she ever? "I thought you both went out though."

Dib shook his head in annoyance, but she mistook it as a sign of her being incorrect about that situation as she decided to speak about some other kids. Grateful for that quick change of subject, he quickly moved off to another display just noticing in the room ahead of him there was Zim leaning over to speak into Gaz's ear as she snickered about something he said. While they weren't touching, and he knew they had been dating for some time now, he saw a closeness between them that his sister allowed. It was a relationship that Dib couldn't tell his sister to stop anymore partially in fear of being pummeled, but mostly because he enjoyed seeing her smile for once.

Turning his attention back to the display in front of him he saw in the reflection how Zita decided to try to talk to Tak now. Dib betted it was about the past or present. Whatever it was, she sneered at Zita to the point that both Gretchen and her left leaving Tak to now glare at what was in front of her. Dib let out a rush of breath that he didn't know he held so much back. How long had he been holding it? Whatever the case might be, he decided to look at the museum guide to see what else was around, and hope he can avoid the stifling nature around him. Namely her right now. Right now Zim's chipper personality was far more welcoming than, Miss Grumpy Pants. Seeing something that would hardly ever interest him, but knowing that part of the museum hardly got the most traffic he ducked away from there. He knew what time they had to leave so he would be fine.

Going into the building across from the one he was in, he noticed the crazy downpour that was starting to happen so he ducked in quickly to find himself walking into every independent artists idea that their "Hand" chair was the most original thing around in every panted or sculpted style. So far he saw why this part was pretty empty wondering if there would be anything better as he started to sneer at one chair that had tongues sticking out of it.

"Let me never sit in something like that." He whispered out loud.

Upon entering the next area he smelled an old burnt smell before getting startled at a burnt out couch with a skeleton on top of it with burnt off flesh. Well that piece did have an impact and he was sure the camera's and the people eyeing those camera's got a good show at the teenager that nearly jumped out of his pants. Turning he just saw weird things. Things that anyone could draw, but somehow someone else's stick figure art was far more superior than a child's since it was displayed in a museum. In the background he thought he heard someone else finally in the room and was curious if they had the same expression on their face, but decided to move forward.

Looking up he spotted a sign for the restrooms so he went down a corridor to go in and use it. After his business, he washed his hands, and just stared at his reflection. Taking a another deep breath it felt nice to have some quiet. To get away from the chattering. Now he wanted to get away from that weirdness of this part of the museum. He found it hard to trade one thing for another making himself realize he left mostly because of her. Dib needed to just be away from her. That was it. That was all. He knew once he graduated and left for college he could place a huge separation between them both. Between so much. This town was way too much at times.

Sighing, he decided to leave the bathroom, and quietly made his way slowly out.

"You have been avoiding me so much since I've been back." Came Tak's quiet observation from behind him.

Turning to look at her, she was leaning casually against the wall with one foot propped up against the wall behind her. Dib noticed for once she decided to wear a skirt. She decided to wear something nice to the museum. She still had that old disguise of hers but she did mature it to match her age now. Though glancing at the blue skirt on her, he wondered how it would look in her natural state. Biting the inside of his lip, he focused on her face. "I try not to talk to very many people if you haven't noticed."

She caught his snarky tone of voice so she matched it with her own. "Doesn't stop you from talking to those twits though."

"Well if you haven't noticed, Tak, they come up to me to talk, I don't come up to talk to them." He leveled back at her. "Besides, you could of came up to talk to me anytime, why haven't you?"

"I was under the impression you didn't want me to talk to you. You are far more friendlier to that moronic Zim than myself."

"Perhaps because he hasn't done shit for a long time, especially since he has been with my sister. Or perhaps we have become blood brothers over night. Who the fuck knows?" He was sarcastic to her. He felt this frustration towards her that had been building up for some time. "Besides, what the hell do you care if I talk to you or not? Or for that matter who I talk to or not?"

Tak went to study the ground it seemed. Her mood was just unreadable to Dib as it always was. Narrowing his eyes at her, he wanted to snap at her, but ended up closing his eyes to her instead as they both stood on opposite sides of the hallway. He thought he heard some noise, but refused to open his eyes. Refused to respond as he stood there finally noticing that scent of hers. It had been so long since he smelled it. He knew it was there, but he closed himself off to her. He was such a stupid adolescent boy who had a crush on her. Trusted her. For years still desired her until he just felt pissed at himself before feeling pissed at her. He hated her. Or so he thought. He'll be out of here one day soon. Sure he might be back, but he needed to leave for a while.

In his thoughts, he felt this hand grip him at his collar pulling him down against her lips prompting his eyes to fly open to see if he was dreaming all of a sudden as he stared down at her closed eyes. Tak was inexperienced obviously in kissing by the way she went about it, but she was very firm in her need to do it. Dib realized that even though they weren't kissing fully, her mouth tasted pleasant making him run his tongue along those lips to see if he was tasting correctly enjoying the surprising hum she released against him. But as nice as this was, he felt it would be short lived as he pushed her away from him.

"No. You'll just use me again." Dib whispered out realizing she unbuttoned some of her shirt revealing the rise of her disguise's breasts. "I can't. Nope."

Tak grasped the lapels of his trench to pull him near her. "I swear I'm not here to do that, Dib. I'm exiled. I'm never allowed to go back."

"I can't believe you though. As much as I do, I can't." Why couldn't he leave her there? Why wasn't Gaz here to hit him across the head to make him think? He honestly needed that right now as he studied Tak.

"You have to though." Her eyes were pleading as she quickly turned her disguise off knowing it would be a risk. She wanted him to see her eyes. Her real eyes. "They didn't make me come to Earth. I came here because I knew you were here. At least you had a semblance of intelligence to you."

Raising an eyebrow, his sarcasm returned. "Oh gee thank you for that compliment. Semblance. Nice."

"Hey! I'm an Invader I am not trained in this sort of thing." She pressed on as she focused on his stomach area. Tak was curious about that area, but instead she focused back on his face again. "I have feelings for you. Fine! I said it. Crush if you will. I'm wearing this stupid thing to get your attention, but you would rather avoid me." She rolled her eyes internally knowing how bi-polar she suddenly got just now.

Glancing at the time he saw they still had plenty of time before heading back to the buses which could lead to plenty of talking or just more avoiding. Studying the hallway they were currently in, he had to laugh that no one wanted to be in this section. Not even the security guards to the point of checking out why the only two patrons were in this part for so long. Dib studied her outfit for a second time deciding it really did look nice against her natural skin tone and shape. He thought the females of their species were flat, but she appeared to have tiny little bumps there. "Damn you."

Obviously the way he spoke that made her put her disguise back on because she mumbled out, "I'm sorry I bothered you." As she shuffled away from him.

Thing is she mistaken his exact context as he grabbed her hand to haul her out of the hallway and into the nearest room that was a small storage room making him lock it behind them. Very quickly he lifted her up on the only table in the room that he had to say was the perfect height as he reached down to remove that disguise off her again, and with one hand behind her back he pressed her close to him to take her in for a full kiss. Tak was stiff at first, but as she returned the kiss, he moaned into her mouth at the feeling of that long segmented tongue wrapping around his own making her relax a bit.

Tak felt the benefit immediately with wearing a skirt once she felt his arousal against her the very second he pressed her against him. She wanted to see what her human looked like naked as her hands went to work removing that trench and enjoying already feeling the strong shoulders. Smiling against his lips, she really didn't want to stop kissing him, she really wanted to feel more of him as she went to the hem of his shirt to lift it up. "Dib. I want you. Give me you." She pleaded.

"Here? You sure?" He breathed against her.

Her response was taking his hand roughly to guide inside her panties, and into the moist opening making herself gasp at the feel of his long fingers not leaving, but exploring. "Yes. Give me you."

Dib was afraid of being interrupted, but that was so little compared to the heat he was feeling from the both of them as he removed some of his clothing before going back to her. "You know I will want to do this again, Tak."

Panting with excitement, she smiled for the first time at him hoping that she will have this human again as she watched him slide the last bits of clothing from her making her gyrate where she was as she examined him. The next smile she gave him was of approval. "That is what is hidden under all that clothing."

Dib smiled up at her as he trailed kisses from her lips, neck, her very tiny perky breasts that became more fuller during arousal, before positioning between her legs to experiment by running his tongue up along her opening. Oh he loved how she arched that back up issuing a tiny little cry out. He loved teasing her that way before nipping along the folds making her go even wetter. This was the best tasting thing ever to him as he continued.

Tak had fought, she had done so much in her life, but never had she almost blacked out or seen stars before until now. It was the most exhilarating feeling to have him down there doing that. Yes, she wanted a repeat with him. Lots of them, but she also wanted one thing. "Dib, make love to me." An Invader begging for that. She wanted to feel him inside of her.

Standing up, he licked his lips as his breath caught when he felt her hand move along the length of his member. Dib felt his eyes roll back before they refocused on her equally hungry face. Bringing her forth again, he positioned himself inside of her just to slowly push the tip in. "Have you ever done this before?"

"Your my first, Dib." Bowing her head down, she hoped he wouldn't change his mind when she admitted her feelings more. "I want you to be my only." Dib's response surprised her as she felt a gentle finger under her chin to tilt her head back up. Brown eyes met purple.

He was still nervous about being hurt, but he had to sink or swim. "I will be that for you then." Kissing her, he loved how her arms and legs entwined around him making him go in deeper. Funny how that conversation in the hallway led to this now, but he couldn't deny how he felt for her. She was so rough around the edges, but there was that excitement about her. "After this we need a bed, Tak."

Her laugh was far more subtle than he had ever heard, but when he gazed at that face it was far more serene. He had to kiss her more. Tak's legs felt like they were shaking now. She felt something snap within her which did give her some pain, but after it made her moan out more into his mouth. "I know you are leaving after school, but I still want to see you."

Pushing her more against him, he felt her releasing against him making him increase his thrusts out more. "You will. I promise you will." He breathed out in quicker breaths as he felt his ebb bubbling over making him spill his entire seed into her.

Tak placed her head against his chest while he placed his on her shoulder as they both steadied their breathing while holding one another. They were quiet as they both started to laugh easily pulling away to look at each another. Tak placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You should smile more. I love it when you do." Dib stated lifting her off the table. "Makes you ten times more beautiful."

Tak faltered as she was going to bend to get her clothes. "You think I'm beautiful?" She was confused. Everyone thought she was horrible.

Picking up both their shirts, he handed hers to her, and replied with a smile of his own. "Always have even when I saw you finally without that disguise on."

Blushing, she went to hug him. "Bed next time."

Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head. "Agreed." Putting his clothes on, and waiting for her to finish, he figured to clean himself off before re-joining the others.

In the museum, Zim leaned down next to Gaz's ear. "So Gaz-mate, does this painting give you any ideas?" He was practically purring.

The painting was of a couple that was in the midst of engaging in something with her white gown lain strewn past her naked breasts while the man was to her side kissing the side of her face trying to engage in more. Gaz really fought the urge to giggle at Zim's attempt as she turned her head up to look him in the eye and seductively say to him, "It reminds me that I'll have a lot of trouble with you in the future after I graduate."

Zim actually respected her for wanting to wait, but he never could help himself when it came to his, little Gaz. "Oh yes you will. You may never walk again."

Blushing at his context, Gaz glanced away to avoid his gaze just to raise her eyebrow up at watching Dib come back into room holding Tak's hand. As Gaz glanced around the room, she noticed more than a few of Dib's crushes seem to just die a little at seeing him suddenly taken. Oh the pain, but she just had this distinct feeling that may come from Zim soon as they neared, and she heard Zim's strangled tone whisper out.

"Ugh, what is that stench?" Snarling, Zim looked right before looking left before hissing knowing exactly where it was coming from. "I'm riding in the front of the bus away from them." He stated running off.

Tak chuckled at his immediate discomfort sharing a look with Gaz as they both started to snicker together, but Dib was confused. "I will not ask why he is acting weird again." Dib told them both.

"I see you both been very busy elsewhere." Gaz stated in a slight teasing tone. "Dib I suggest you sit in the back of the bus because it will take a while to remove the smell of Irken off of you."

"Oh how would you... Gaz!" Dib yelled out. "Eww, I don't want to know."

"Genius, I'm still a virgin, but I do know the scent that Irkens give when they are in heat. Hello! Who am I in a relationship with?"

Breathing a breath a fresh air at that information, he still felt uncomfortable again. "But wait... Huh?"

Tak looked confused. "I thought he knew you guys were together."

"He does, but now he is curious how I know how I know about that scent." Gaz informed her.

Smiling, Tak turned her head to Dib. "Zim always gives it off when he is around her. Just like I give my scent off when I'm around you only. Be flattered."

Gaz was waiting for the breakdown on the first part of that information. "Tak, that will break him. Perhaps take him where you had him before and distract him again."

"Perhaps I will."

Dib wanted to respond but after glancing at Zim's discomfort from across the room, he started to laugh himself. "We'll be leaving soon anyhow and we want to get those back seats." He mentioned as he lead her off.

Later in the bus ride home, Zim and Gaz were in the front while Tak and Dib were in the back alone together. The windows were down so at least it was a nice breeze going through with Tak at the window as she had this gentle smile playing on her lips. Dib held her hand for the longest time before he felt the little minx let go to move inside his pants. Eyes going wide, he tried to maintain himself seeing they were in a bus with others inside. Flashing a look of warning to Tak, she was not paying him no mind as she stroked him. Lets see they have a couple of allergy sufferers in front of them that can't smell anything, and who had a habit of sleeping on any bus ride. Being bold himself, he moved his hand up her skirt to glide his finger inside her already moist opening as she adjusted to allow him easier passage.

Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "Tell me what you exactly want or expect in this relationship, Tak?"

Fighting the urge to moan out loud along with the urge to bite him on the neck, she whispered back, "I want to bite you on the neck so badly and mark you as my own. That is the human equivalent of a commitment for Irkens."

"We just got together and you want that. I'm crazy about you, but you want to do that seriously?" He was astounded wishing he could take her again.

"Yes. What about you?"

She looked nervous at her question. "Yes, Tak I want that." Moving against her, he kissed her. "Just bite me later when we are far more alone."

"I will, Dib." Positioning her legs on top of his, she had her hand already pulled out of his pants so she can nestle with him.

From being annoyed with her, to making love to her, and discussing a future, Dib always had to wonder what the heck kind of life he was introduced to. He knew it never seemed boring.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way I'm not making fun of that section of the museum that Dib escapes to. I love visiting museums and I do paint. I remember seeing a burnt out couch display in there along with stick figure drawings done by adults. I remember everyone's observations in that section. <strong>


End file.
